The Revenge of Sweeney Todd
by Madfoot
Summary: A different take on Sweeney's revenge on Judge Turpin. Slash, abuse, and rape. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd paced back and forth in his room above Mrs. Lovett's pie shop as he awaited Judge Turpin's arrival. The man would be coming in soon for a shave, but would be receiving so much more. Sweeney stopped pacing and gazed out the window, allowing his mind to dwell on his hatred for the Judge, and his plan for revenge.

Sweeney had been shipped off to prison for a crime he did not commit, and he had recently learned that his wife Lucy was dead because of the Judge, who had then adopted his daughter Johanna as own. Anger filled his heart and all he could think of was his pressing desire to get revenge upon the man who had ruined his life. An evil smile twisted his features as he mentally went over his plot. He snapped back to reality as he heard a sharp rapping at his door. He quickly strode across the room and flung the door open.

"Evening," Judge Turpin said as he sauntered through the doorway, removing his coat and placing it on the coatrack as he walked toward Sweeney's barber chair in the middle of the room. "How about a shave?" he asked as he leaned his cane against the side of the chair.

Sweeney smirked as he closed the door, silently locking it, then turned to face Turpin. The Judge was now sitting in the barber chair awaiting his shave with his back to the door. "You know," he said as he began slowly pacing toward the Judge, "I heard the most interesting story recently. About you."

"Is that so?" Turpin replied, not sounding the least bit interested.

"Indeed. It was a story about a barber and his wife Lucy and daughter Johanna." Sweeney said slowly in a somber tone from where he stood behind the chair.

Turpin slowly turned around in the chair to face Sweeney, all colour draining from his face. "It is you," he said.

Sweeney nodded slowly. "Yes. It's me." he said before his face contorted with anger and he took a swing at the Judge, his fist connecting with Turpin's jaw, sending the older man toppling to the floor, his hand shooting to his face in a too-late attempt to block the attack.

Turpin quickly rolled onto his back and tried to sit up, but Sweeney was already on top of him, straddling his waist. "You ruined my life," he growled furiously as he wrapped his hands around the Judge's neck, clenching them tightly. "You ruined my life and I will get my revenge."

Judge Turpin struggled against the hands at his throat, trying desperately to pry them off. He took advantage of a brief relaxation in Sweeney's grip and roughly pulled the hands from his throat, causing Sweeney to lose his balance and fall foward on top of him. Turpin managed to throw Sweeney off of him and quickly rolled over & rose to his knees in an attempt to get up and escape, but Sweeney, who was much faster in his rage and was already off the floor, threw himself at the Judge, pinning him down on his stomach.

"I will have my revenge," Sweeney growled in Turpin's ear. Suddenly, the Judge's head flung back and smacked Sweeney hard in the side of his face with a loud crack. Sweeney cried out in pain and rage, but the Judge was able to slip out from under him and pull himself to his feet. He started quickly toward the door as Sweeney scrambled to his feet and chased after him, and slamming against him, pinned him to the door. He roughly turned the Judge to face him, glaring harshly. "You can't escape, I won't let you. I told you I will have my revenge, and you're not leaving until I do," he said.

"What - what're you going to do?" Turpin asked, the words catching in his throat. An evil smirk snaked across Sweeney's face as he thrust his hips forward against the Judge's groin. Turpin's eyes widened in horror as he felt Sweeneys hard cock press against him. "No, not that! Anything but that!" he pleaded desperately, making a feeble attempt to squirm out of his trap between the wall and the man who was pinning him there, but Sweeney woudln't budge.

"I won't let you get away," Sweeney said before his smirk turned into a twisted expression of rage and he threw the Judge to the floor. Turpin landed with a thud, and Sweeney wasted no time following. He quickly shed his trousers and underpants, then knelt beside the Judge and flipped him onto his back. He roughly undid Turpin's trousers and pulled them and his underpants down around his knees. Turpin kicked Sweeney's hands away and made another attempt at escape, rolling onto his hands and knees and crawling away. Sweeney laughed, not only at the sight before him, but at the realization that the Judge thought he was going to be able to save himself from what was going to happen, when in reality he was just presenting an easier target.

Turpin had only gotten as far away as the barber chair when Sweeney grabbed his hips from behind and entered him roughly, without preparing him or using any lubrication at all. The Judge screamed in pain, but Sweeney didn't care. He didn't give Turpin any time to adjust to the invasion before he pulled the entire way out and slammed into him again.

Sweeney continued his violent assault on Turpin, making sure to cause as much pain as possible with each thrust. The Judge's cries of pain slowly turned into moans and it became obvious to Sweeney that his actions were no longer punishing Turpin, but pleasuring him. Without missing a beat, Sweeney grabbed the cane leaning against the chair and smacked it hard across the top of Turpin's arse, causing the Judge to scream in pain once again and fall foward onto his elbows.

Sweeney used this new position to his advantage and continued to crack the cane across Turpin's arse as he thrust in and out of him as hard and rough as he could, his balls slapping against the Judge's his arse. Turpin's cries of pain never turned to moans this time, Sweeney made sure of that. With one final echoing smack of the cane, Turpin came with a scream, spilling his seed on the wooden floor beneath him. His muscles clenched with his orgasm, sending Sweeney over the top. He came deep inside the Judge, then collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the floor yet again. Only this time, Turpin didn't try to escape, but lay panting beneath his assailant.

After a long moment, Sweeney finally pulled out and stood up, causing Turpin to gasp as the cold air hit his sore and stretched arse. Sweeney dressed silently, then watched as the Judge slowly pulled himself to his feet and put his trousers back on. He then turned to face Sweeney, but kept his eyes on floor. "Get out," Sweeney said gruffly, without an ounce of remorse in his tone. Turpin collected his things and left without saying a word. Sweeney strode to the window and smirked to himself as he watched the Judge walk down the street and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This chapter was written as a _very_ belated birthday present for Spoony. She's the best online friend a person could ever hope to have, and this is for her.

Sweeney Todd slowly and casually made his way home peeking into a few shops on the way and stopping in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop for a chat and a drink before he finally climbed the stairs to his room above her shop. He opened the door and barely made it over the threshold before he was hit over the head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

He awoke to find himself in the middle of a room lying on his back on a table, his legs dangling off the edge. Beside him on the table were two candlesticks. They were the only thing illuminating he room. The room was so large the light of the candles didn't reach the walls. It was a hollow and uninviting place at first glance, but Sweeney didn't feel scared. His head was throbbing, and he struggled to remember why. He tried to bring his hand up to rub his head but found it was tied down. His face scrunched in curiosity and he tried to move the other hand, only to find it was tied down as well. He shifted his body on the table and became painfully aware of his nudity when he felt the rough wood of the table rub his bare skin. Suddenly, the memory of before came rushing back to him. Someone had knocked him out and obviously taken him somewhere. Just as the realization sank in, he heard a loud metallic rattling sound, and a split second later, his legs were pulled up into the air and apart, and forcing him to slide just far enough that his ass was right at the edge of the table.

Sweeney gasped audibly at the shock of being moved and forced into a position he did _not_ want to be in, considering his nudity, and also at the pain on his ankles. He could just barely see them in the light of the candles, but could tell that there were manacles around them both with chains attached and leading up and out of the range of the candles' glow. He began tugging furiously at the restraints that kept his arms pulled out to the sides, and he heard a low rumbling chuckle coming from the darkness. He stopped moving and peered in the direction of the sound, trying to force his eyes to see what was there through the darkness. The chuckling grew louder and turned into maniacal laughter before stopping bluntly. Sweeney then saw a figure begin to emerge from the darkness. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Judge Turpin stepped into the candlelight, an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well _Mr. Todd_," Turpin said slowly with a sneer. "You're in quite a predicament, or so it would seem."

"Let me go, _Judge Turpin_, or I'll make you wish you were never born," Sweeney replied angrily.

"No, I believe it is I who will be making the demands _this time_, Mr. Todd, and you _will_ do exactly as I say. Not that I'll give you much choice, of course..." Turpin retorted, smiling slightly to himself. "You'll do as I say, or you can make things harder on yourself and fight it. It's your choice. Though I should tell you, these restraints are all _very_ strong, fighting will you do little good."

Judge Turpin slowly walked around the table, ghosting his fingers across Sweeney's exposed ass as he did so. Sweeney's body tensed up and he began to tug at his restraints again. Turpin laughed at his exertions. "You're only going to hurt yourself, this won't benefit you in any way," he said.

Sweeney stopped struggling, but his body wouldn't relax. He watched as Turpin picked up one of the candles and tilted it back and forth in his hand, letting the wax drip onto his fingers. "This doesn't hurt, you know. Not really. However, if I were to let it drip onto more sensitive skin..." He held the candle out and let the hot wax drip onto Sweeney's chest. Sweeney glared at Turpin, but didn't flinch or cry out.

"Didn't hurt?" Turpin asked in feigned surprise. "Then let's _make_ it hurt." He moved the candle slightly and let the hot wax drip onto Sweeney's left nipple, and then his right. Again, Sweeney didn't let the pain show. Turpin raised an eyebrow and began moving the candle very slowly down Sweeney's stomach, letting the drips fall mere centimetres apart. The lower down his body the wax dripped, the more tense Sweeney got, but still he never let the pain show. He wouldn't give Turpin the satisfaction of knowing he was causing him pain. He didn't even flinch when Turpin dripped the wax in a trail down from his bellybutton.

Judge Turpin was clearly getting annoyed that Sweeney didn't appear to be in any pain. Sweeney felt a little victorious, thinking he had outsmarted his assailant. "I figured you'd make it come to this," Turpin said, then he pointedly moved the candle a little further south. Sweeney couldn't hide it anymore. He cried out in pain when the first drip of wax dripped onto his balls.Turpin laughed as Sweeney writhed in pain, tears trickling from his eyes, gasps and groans of pain escaping his lips.

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" Judge Turpin asked sweetly, yet with no attempt to hide the cruelty in his voice. "It hurts bad, I can tell. Well, that's nothing compared to the pain you're about to _feel_!" And with that last word, Turpin cracked his cane across Sweeney's exposed ass, just as another drip of hot wax from the candle landed on his balls. Turpin whacked his ass again, and again, and again, getting faster, and faster, and more maniacal with every swing, still letting the wax drip on Sweeney's balls, until suddenly he threw the candle aside, went to the end of the table, and rammed the end of his cane up Sweeney's ass.

Sweeney screamed at the sudden and brutal invasion, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His arms and legs were held securely in place. Turpin's eyes were wild as he roughly fucked Sweeney's ass with the cane. Against every ounce of his willpower, Sweeney's cock began to harden. Turpin noticed it immediately and stopped his ministrations, but left the cane buried impossibly deep in his ass. He pulled a long thick black ribbon out of his pocket and quickly tied one end of it around Sweeney's balls and the base of his cock, still quite frantic with his actions. He then wrapped it over the end of his cock and secured it tightly back at the base. He sneered at Sweeney, then returned to the cane he'd left in its temporary sheath. He continued violently fucking Sweeney with it, and watched as his cock attempted to swell within the ribbon he'd tied around it. The ribbon, of course, severely limited its growth and began to dig into the skin. Turpin shed his trousers with his free hand and began to stroke his own stiff cock as Sweeney grimmaced at the pain.

Turpin then roughly pulled the cane out of Sweeney and replaced it just as roughly with his cock. Sweeney cried out again, as the Judge's cock was at least twice as thick as the cane, and stretched his ass painfully.

Judge Turpin held onto Sweeney's raised legs for added leverage and fucked him unmercifully, as the barber writhed at the pain. Sweeney felt his orgasm building up inside him. His cock hurt like it never had. He _needed_ to come, but that damned ribbon wouldn't let him.

It wasn't long before Turpin dug his nails into Sweeney's legs as he came hard inside him. Sweeney's entire body was shaking, his cock was quivering, and his ass was aching. Turpin smirked at him for a moment before he gave one last hard thrust into his body and untied the ribbon. Release rushed through Sweeney as his cock spasmed and shot come all over his chest and stomach. He rode out his painful and overdue orgasm as Judge Turpin dressed.

Sweeney's body finally began to relax, abused though it was, when the Judge began undoing his shackles. Turpin stepped back and Sweeney sat up painfully, rubbing his wrists where the metal had dug into his skin. "Don't fuck with me again," Turpin said as he threw Sweeney's clothes back to him and glared. "Now get dressed and _get out_."

Judge Turpin turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Sweeney alone in the candlelight with his clothes and his pain. _"He only _thinks _we're even..."_ Sweeney thought, as he got dressed and left.


End file.
